


vengeance

by jayeinacross



Series: comic drabbles [4]
Category: The Walking Dead - Comics
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:10:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayeinacross/pseuds/jayeinacross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the little things that make Rick dominate whatever room he’s in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vengeance

**Author's Note:**

> For the comicdrabbles comm prompt 'dominance'.

It’s the little things that make Rick dominate whatever room he’s in. The way he stands, tall and strong, despite the missing hand. The way he speaks without fear, having seen too much already. The hardened, determined look in his eyes.

Andrea stays in Alexandria because that’s where she’s needed, and though she worries about the others – she can’t help that; after all, there is always something to worry about – she knows that she has to be there. Andrea doesn’t mind at all that Rick is the leader and she’s the sharpshooter behind the lines. They are both good at what they do.

Whether it was circumstance, nature, or a little bit of both, it’s clear that Rick is a leader, and Andrea is happy with that.

When they return, she’s up in the tower, and she knows immediately that something’s wrong. She waits only long enough to ensure that nobody is following them, that it’s safe, and rushes down as fast as she can.

They can barely talk about it. Maggie is completely torn apart, and Sophia has just shut down.

For once, Rick looks almost defeated – but Andrea knows him too well for that. Glenn is gone. Not just one of their own, but one of the first, from the campsite, and Andrea can see it in his eyes.

That look in his eyes, one which Andrea has seen more than once, and in the direst situations.

It was there after Dale was taken by the cannibals; when they hunted for the monsters who returned him, dying.

When they avenged their friend, someone they loved.

It’s that look that makes Andrea truly aware of how much he can dominate a room without even trying; that look lets her know when Rick is out for blood. Out for revenge.


End file.
